


Kingdom Hearts: Breed by Sleep

by DraceDomino



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Breeding, F/F, Futanari, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Oral Sex, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Somnophilia, Taking Advantage, Unconscious Sex, Vaginal Sex, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 11:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13271007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: While pursuing Terra and Ventus, Aqua stumbles across Sleeping Beauty's world. That flawless beauty laying there, motionless, unable to resist? Aqua just can't help herself, and proceeds to enjoy Aurora while she's asleep. This keyblade master never really learned not to shove her key into locks she doesn't have permission for.





	Kingdom Hearts: Breed by Sleep

Kingdom Hearts: Breed by Sleep  
-by Drace Domino

Hot on the heels of Ventus and Terra, she had come to this world in the hopes of pushing back the growing darkness. What Aqua had never expected; however, was to see something as beautiful as the young woman laying there in bed with her hands folded across her chest and a serene look on her face. From what she had already learned from the inhabitants of this world, Terra had played a role in putting Sleeping Beauty in the current state she was in. The forces of darkness were clearly working within him, and though Aqua felt a strong compulsion to quickly pursue her friend before it was too late, she had lingered for a bit too long studying the beautiful woman laying there before her. She was a perfect creation; clearly a centerpoint of this world, and so much of the dealings of light and darkness revolved around her. Her fate was somehow swept up with a greater destiny that might one day influence all the connected worlds, and yet she remained completely oblivious within her content and quiet slumber.

She didn’t notice the battles with the unversed just outside her door. She didn’t notice the gasp Aqua had given when she first saw her. She didn’t notice the click of the lock as the door to her quarters was sealed, and the young keyblade master started to make her approach.

Aqua was nervous despite the girl’s unconscious state; the beautiful blonde laying there was simply so breathtaking it was hard to control the racing of her heart or the desires that surged inside of her. Perhaps dark forces weren’t entirely devoid of her own actions, for as she sat on the edge of that bed she could certainly feel impulses running through her body that were far from pure or noble. Slender and blue-haired, Aqua reached a trembling hand down to move her fingertips to the side of Sleeping Beauty’s face, tracing from her forehead to her chin with a shivering touch.

“...even softer than she looks.” Aqua whispered to herself, a quiver running through her and a lump forming in her throat. It was clear why this world seemed to revolve around this girl; a dozing look of unbridled innocence marking her gorgeous features. Aqua had already heard stories about her in her brief time there, but to see her in person? The fairy godmothers hadn’t done her justice. “So, you must be Aurora. My name’s Aqua, and I’m here to…” Another quiver ran through her throat, and she straightened her back as those dark forces slipped deeper inside of her. “I’m here to help you.”

She knew what she was doing was very wrong, but in the heat of the moment Aqua didn’t care. Taking full advantage of the young woman’s dozing state, the keyblade master slithered closer onto the bed, moving to lay down half-atop the girl with one knee holding her up. She let a single arm come to bring itself down on the same pillow where Aurora rested her head, and the other hand continued its slow tracing of the girl’s features. Her cheek, her chin, finally her lips...just as soft as one might imagine. Aqua found herself nibbling on her own bottom lip as she traced them from side to side, and let her head drop bit by bit until she found herself fueling her deepest desires. By the time her hand fell aside her lips had replaced it at Aurora’s mouth, and she kissed the girl with a lingering and urgent pressure just as a groan of lust rolled through her. It was safe to assume that Aqua was not; in fact, Sleeping Beauty’s true love, as she didn’t give any response as the keyblade master kissed her for several long moments. The heat of Aqua’s breath, the sound of her lusty groaning, and even the eventual pressure of her tongue in the young woman’s mouth all failed to bring about the slightest of reactions from her. Aqua remained there for some time, kissing and tasting, exploring Sleeping Beauty’s mouth with her own, and when she pulled up again her cheeks were red from excitement.

Somehow, it didn’t bother her that the girl didn’t make the slightest bit of motion in response. If anything, it was proof for her that she could keep going. Aqua finally flashed a wicked little grin as those dark impulses flooded within her, and she cast one more gaze towards the door to ensure that it remained locked. The fairy godmothers wouldn’t be stopped by such a simple mechanism, and so with a flick of her wrist Aqua formed her keyblade within her hand and pointed it squarely at the door. Energy surged within her as an arcane symbol flashed before that portal, making sure that the lock would apply to a realm beyond the physical. No one would be stepping inside, and no magical old women would be suddenly appearing.

Nobody to stop her fun. Nobody to interrupt what she was about to do.

“I was always nervous about my body, you know.” Aqua finally spoke to her unconscious partner, moving to brace herself up onto her knees. There was a throb of desire at her lap; a growing member that demanded attention. The tight black shorts that Aqua wore perfectly matched the leggings going up to the center of her thighs, but in that moment there was a noticeable bulge pressing against the fabric that could not and would not be ignored. As Aqua knelt she positioned herself near Sleeping Beauty’s head, and let one of her hands slowly slip down into the fabric of her tights. “Always afraid that if I showed it to anyone, that they wouldn’t understand. I...sort of assumed I’d go forever without ever getting to enjoy it, but…”

With a gentle tug her cock was pulled free from her tights, and that thick, horny length was dropped squarely on Aurora’s face.

“...well, sometimes you just need to meet the right girl.” The keyblade master smirked, and lowered her hands so she could get to work.

\---

Aurora’s crown was knocked off as Aqua grabbed a fistful of her hair, but by that point the keyblade master didn’t much care for how comfortable the girl was. She tilted Aurora’s head to the side just as her free hand grabbed ahold of her cock; a massive length that was already oozing at the tip with a noticeable line of precum. With a devious smile playing on her features Aqua lined that tip up against Sleeping Beauty’s face and rubbed it up and down; drawing lines of moisture across those gorgeous features just before pushing to her lips. She could already tell that those wildly kissable lips would greet her cock with one hell of a welcoming party regardless of whether or not their owner was awake, and sure enough as Aqua’s hips pushed forward she could feel her cock glide into that warm, wet mouth with ease.

“Ahh…! It’s...it’s so good!” Any guilt that might have been sitting inside of Aqua over what she was doing was quickly drained from her as she rolled her hips forward, feeling the inches slide down into Aurora’s mouth. Despite the fact that the girl had been dozing for whoever knew how long her mouth was as moist as one could hope, and Aqua could even feel her tongue laying flat as it glided across the underside of her cock. With a few locks of blue hair hanging before her eyes Aqua continued to push forward to test the limits she was presented with, and inch by inch her throbbing cock continued deeper into the girl’s mouth. Soon she was bulging Sleeping Beauty’s throat and her lap was pressed tight to the girl’s nose, still without the slightest hint of resistance or response. Sleeping Beauty didn’t gag. Sleeping Beauty didn’t cough. She just laid there and took cock like a good princess.

“Oh, I sure wish I knew about this world before…” Aqua grinned, and let both of her hands move down to the dozing girl’s head. After taking two tight fistfuls of pretty blonde hair she started to thrust herself back and forth, steadily facefucking the young woman with sudden and forceful shoves of her hips. Her cock bulged the girl’s throat with every impact and lines of spit smeared Sleeping Beauty’s lips; rolling down her cheek and chin just as her hair bounced back and forth. The rest of her remained motionless with her hands folded across her chest and her eyes still closed in a state of serenity - clearly, this wasn’t true love’s kiss that was needed to break her spell. “Heh, if I had known I would’ve been visiting you for years…”

With reckless abandon Aqua continued to facefuck the sleeping girl, pleasure lining up and down her body and her thighs trembling from excitement. Her tight black shorts were still strapped across her body though the front had been pulled down enough to expose her sack; a sack that now pressed against the girl’s cheek every time Aqua drilled down with her cock. With a dominant laugh the blue haired girl pulled her prick free from Aurora’s face just enough to smear her shaft up and down her features; covering her in spit and precum as if she was judging if she remained as beautiful. Hell, she was even more gorgeous now with that slimy layer across her face! Cocksucking really did make any princess a queen.

While Aqua worked, she let her far hand slip out of Aurora’s hair so she could prepare for her next conquest. She stretched forward and slapped her hand down against the girl’s lap, fondling at her pussy through the fabric of her pretty dress. While her fingers rolled back and forth she could already feel the heat building within the other woman; naturally responding to the arousal despite her unconscious mind not understanding why. Aqua merely gave a devious smile, and shoved her cock down to the depths of Sleeping Beauty’s throat as she pushed two fingers against the center of her slit.

“Mmm, that’s it…” She purred, completely aware of how the darkness was embracing her in that moment. “Let’s get that pussy nice and wet for when I slip inside…” After all, why would she stop with just the girl’s mouth? That would be madness!

After a few more moments of facefucking her new sleeping friend, Aqua could feel pleasure surging inside of her. Her sack was churning with hunger and she could feel her orgasm rushing through her, beginning at her core and suddenly racing through her whole body with a sudden and intense flash of joy. Her head snapped back and she pulled her cock from Aurora’s mouth at the very last minute; letting the princess’ head roll back to the comfort of her pillow while she let one of her hands grasp that flailing shaft and guide it. Her heavy spurts of cum would’ve been too much for the sleeping girl to handle considering she couldn’t swallow, but that only meant her face was fair game! With a shudder of bliss Aqua let her cock pump load after load across Sleeping Beauty’s glorious features, painting across her flawless skin with ropes of cum and letting it drool into her long blonde curls.

“Hahhh...hahh…” Aqua’s breathing was hot and heavy as she finished draining her cock on Sleeping Beauty’s face, and she smiled wide at the creamy disgrace she had left her. The girl’s closed eyes were painted now and lines of cum stretched over her nose and lips, practically covering every inch of flesh. Aqua merely beamed as she pressed one finger through the cum and pushed it past the girl’s lips; just enough to leave that taste resting on her warm, pink tongue. She couldn’t swallow cum like a proper slut, but it never hurt to give her the taste. “Remember the flavor, slut.” Aqua whispered, her hand still stroking her slick, stiff length. “I’ll be back to give you more of it.”

For now; however, Aqua had designs on another hole. No sooner did she cum across Aurora’s face did she start gazing down to the girl’s lap, and now that she was free to do so she scrambled towards the edge of the bed and reached for the tail of her dress. After pulling it up and around the girl’s hips she revealed a little pussy hidden by a thin strap of white cloth; pretty pure panties for a pure princess. Aqua merely growled in pleasure as she let her still-wet cock slap forward, and she lowered a hand to pull those panties aside.

“Let’s just get these out of the way, annnnd--” She hissed, just as her fingers slid even further only to find that Sleeping Beauty’s dozing body was indeed wet. “--that’s a good girl. All ready for more cock, I think.”

She didn’t want for the other girl to agree before pushing forward and sliding her cock into Sleeping Beauty’s surprisingly wet pussy. The dozing princess clearly appreciated the fondling because she was warm and wet and gloriously tight; the perfect place for a keyblade master to hide her cock when she was looking for a release. Aqua’s head rolled back as she pushed herself forward, her hands moving to lift up Aurora’s legs and braced them around her shoulders. Soons he was pushing herself down inch by inch into the other woman’s depths, and once more she found herself hilting Aurora’s body with surprisingly little difficulty. Her pussy was even more inviting than her mouth, and Aqua couldn’t help but smile as she looked down at the young woman left in such a peaceful state. Cum covered or not, she was still breathtakingly beautiful.

“Thanks for letting me in.” Aqua purred, just as she started to rock her hips slowly back and forth. “I’ll try not to take too long, I’m sure you want to get some rest.”

With that, the slender young woman started to fuck the unconscious princess with fierce intensity. There was no reason to draw it out or offer her even the slightest amount of foreplay; as far as Aqua was concerned the girl was a pretty wet hole to wrap around her cock. The girl grinned wide and hungry as she shoved herself down with an increasing intensity, striking not just her own lap against Aurora’s pussy but feeling as if she was reaching the girl’s deepest walls with her cock. She remained wet and tight through it all even as her limp legs dangled on Aqua’s shoulders, and her hands remained perfectly still on her chest even while her breasts bounced from the motion.

There was no stopping Aqua in that moment, fully gripped by desire and darkness and helping herself to a wonderfully wet cunt. The sight of Aurora covered in her sticky white cream only drove her to keep fucking her faster, sweat now forming at her brow while her sensitive shaft continued to experience that glorious entrance. The sound of wet slapping filled the room along with Aqua’s own staggered breaths, and the pleasure that enveloped her cock was so tremendous she knew that she couldn’t hold on for terribly long. She was going to cum true to her word, and yet the question remained: where.

And it was within that thought Aqua’s darkest passions flared, and a wicked smile drew across her lips.

“...hell, let’s go for it. I’ve been babysitting Ventus and Terra for so long, I think I’m ready for one of my own!” And with that, she pushed forward to the hilt and allowed her cock to unload. Her voice called out with a desperate cry as her shaft surged and throbbed with power, load after load of cum releasing into the sleeping woman’s tight, wet pussy. Once more Sleeping Beauty offered no response as she was effectively bred by a keyblade master; seeded like any bitch without the faintest trace of her consent. Aqua remained inside of her for some time as her cock continued to drain bit by bit, and only when she was fully finished did the warrior opt to pull out. With a giggle Aqua tucked her cock down into the front of her tight shorts once more, and she gave Sleeping Beauty’s pussy one last glance before pulling her dress down over her lap again. She’d probably have a wet spot on the sheets for a while, but...Aqua doubted the girl would notice.

“Well, thanks for the good time.” Aqua smiled as she walked alongside the girl’s bed, and she sat against the edge just as she had previously done. She had gone from gentle adoration to helping herself with the pretty woman’s body in an astonishingly short amount of time, but that was a worry for another day. For now, her concerns over the darkness inside of her were nothing compared with the satisfaction of having her cock drained twice by the most beautiful woman she ever met. She sat there casually at the edge, and even moved one of her hands over Sleeping Beauty’s face in a few soft swipes, clearing the cum from her face. If she worked quickly enough, she could make it look like nothing at all was out of the ordinary.

At least...until a few months from now. After cleaning the girl up Aqua let a hand drift down, her fingers moving not for Sleeping Beauty’s pussy, but for her belly. There her hand lingered where she was sure the girls future baby would be; bred like a proper slut. From there she bent down from the waist and kissed Sleeping Beauty on her sticky cheek, smiling wickedly as she did so with darkness once more flashing in her eyes.

“Sleep tight.” She offered consolingly, just as her hand rolled back and forth over her soon-to-be pregnant belly. “Make sure to get plenty of sleep...you’re resting for two, now!”

After spending the past few days doing nothing but cleaning up Ventus and Terra’s messes, it was well past time she was allowed to make her own.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like Aqua. She's the only competent member of her trio, and despite some genuinely god awful voice acting she was one of the few Square characters I really like in the crazy KH setting. So naturally, she was gonna get the futa treatment sooner or later!
> 
> [Mah Tumblr](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)


End file.
